A Step Out of Place
by anneau
Summary: Kyoya Ootori was never to confront how he felt. If anything, it was more of a weakness, a burden he carried. Haruhi and Tamaki have been dating for 6 months, and Tamaki has decided to celebrate. However, Kyoya still has some buried feelings from the past he must address. If only he could he last a single dance without emotions boiling over. How long can he keep this up? Post-anime.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic! Please R & R.** I'm really excited about this one. It's going to be a two, maybe three chapter story but it's fairly condensed. This story was actually written while I was going through the songs off my old ipod and a song I actually don't really care for all too much anymore brought me a plotbunny. So Paramore fans, rejoice. _Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)._

* * *

><p>Beneath closed lids and lashes, the raven-haired boy's eyes flickered lightly as his mind displayed a memory from the past.<p>

Tamaki's fingertip lazily traced the rim of his glass, touching smooth porcelain. He looked up at Kyoya as if he wanted to speak, but then lowered back again into the fabric of the seat. Glancing back at the other, it took all of the Ootori son's will not to roll his eyes over how the blond's face looked whenever he was deep in thought.

"What is it now," he murmured coolly, eyes reverting back to his laptop. His cold, pale hands never ceased movement on the keyboard.

"I was just wondering," Tamaki started slowly, leaning back in his place on the ornate red seats normally reserved for their guests, "what it's like to actually fall in love with someone."

This was something the host prince had been thinking about a lot lately. Kyoya could see it too, the way his expression changed from relaxed club president to deep in thought. Kyoya stopped his typing and swiveled his desk chair to face the blond. Adjusting his glasses to fit the bridge of his nose, he inquired. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" A white glare hit off his lenses like a small flash.

"Well, the guests seem to fall in love with us all the time. But that's different, since we're approaching them as hosts. But truly loving someone... is something else."

The Ootori boy only nodded at that, going along with his prose. "Your thinking about love and relationships is far too abstract, Tamaki. Take this club for example. You as a host have the taste of flirting and mingling with girls as much as you'd like, but the only downside is that so long as you're in this club, a true relationship may not ensue."

Tamaki's eyes fell back on his half-empty cup.

"To put it simply," Kyoya continued, "one day the host club will end." He paused for a moment, taking slight amusement in his friend's idiotic grimace at the mere thought of dispersing his family. "The club will end someday, either by one of two means. You'll fall in love with someone, or we will graduate. By then you'd have met all the girls in this school through the host club or otherwise. One of them is bound to catch your attention somehow, am I not correct?"

The blond bit his lip and did a single nod though his mess of blond curls, eagerly taking in his best friend's words.

"Or at least, that's my theory," the black-haired teen stated rather politically. "But when the time comes, your future with that woman will be uncertain. You can't assume that she'll have the same feelings for you. Love's a gamble, Tamaki."

Kyoya smirked as if he just gave away his best-kept secret.

"Which is why I refuse to partake in it. I refuse to have things like relationships, a distraction that would not hold any relevancy for me until later in life, hinder me from my studies and work. Surprisingly, putting on a facade here at the club is much easier. Girls are put down more gently since I have the excuse of being a host. In addition, I profit from every client I attract."

The prince gave him a bewildered look, which didn't bother the shadow king at all.

"What I'm saying is you have the right idea. Just now isn't the time to think about such things."

_Now isn't the time.  
><em>  
>"I... understand. When the time comes, then," the blond grinned broadly, rising from his seat. "But when I find her, I won't have any intention of letting her go," Tamaki sighed, holding himself as he stared up in the air, head in the clouds. "At the same time... I don't have any intention of leaving the host club anytime soon. So hopefully she'll come later on, after we make many good memories here! You know, Kyoya?"<p>

The boy shook his head but smiled nonetheless. "You're an idiot."

He was taken from his dreaming as the alarm clock's shrill sound met his ears. In his half-awake form, a long limb stretched out with fingers fumbling unintelligently as they reached for the top of the night stand. Kyoya cursed under his breath before clicking the snooze button located on the side of the device. Withdrawing his arm to the warmth of his bed, he exhaled before drifting off again. Sleep was one of his few pleasures in life; he deserved just a few minutes more.

Just as soon as his breathing slowed into a sleep-like pattern, like magic his cell phone rang out and melodic piano music filled the air. Never in his life had Kyoya wanted to rip out the strings of a baby piano so badly. He tossed in his sheets, forcing his eyes open as he hastily snatched the phone blaring beside him. Sitting up he flipped the cellular open, and with fatigue still evident in his voice, he answered.

"What, Tamaki! What could possibly be so important that you had to call me so early in the goddamn morning?"

A pause. "... Ah, good morning Mommy," a light voice answered sheepishly yet happy to hear the other nonetheless.

Kyoya ran a hand down his face in frustration. Tamaki could hear his angry let out of breath and didn't know whether to chuckle or frown. He found it a bit endearing. "It's not that early," the blond said on the other end. "It's only seven thirty."

"Yes Tamaki, but for normal people seven thirty on the weekend _is _early," he spat, rising from his bed. The cold air hit him as soon as he removed his comforter.

"You promised you'd be here at seven, remember? To help set up for the party," The prince whined. "It's me and Haruhi's 6-month anniversary, and I'm still not very good at the dance I'm doing with her," he sighed, looking off to the side.

"I promised nothing," Kyoya retorted, taking his glasses from the stand and putting them on. A gleam shot across his lenses. "Why would you pick a dance you can't perform well with?" Sometimes the blond's stupid ideas were the ones that consumed him the most. He meant well, but he's too dense to be realistic when applying his own whims.

"Because it's Haruhi's favorite," Tamaki said, perking up. "She loves everytime I play it for her." A sickening feeling rose up from Kyoya's stomach at the sound of the other's happiness whenever he spoke about his _girlfriend. _

_Damn it, not again._

"Okay, so have you an instructor who can help you with it?"

Another pause. "... That's kind of why I called you. She's sick..."

Kyoya sat back down at the edge of the bed. "Well, what do you want _me _to do about it?"

"She left the music and the steps for me to go over... and I can't trust the twins to help me with it, and Mori and Honey are in charge of other things, and Haruhi will be coming over in only a few hours and I can't-"

"Alright already," the dark-haired teen cut him off, adjusting his glasses. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Before Tamaki was able to respond, he snapped his phone shut. _This is humiliating._

His girlfriend... it's been six months already? Six long months. Tamaki had been fawning over this girl far longer than that. Ever since she stumbled upon Music Room Three. Even before he noticed she was a girl. Kyoya could see it, the immediate longing for her in his eyes. Yet it took so long for them to get together. And here they are, about to graduate high school and they've been dating for six months and the future is uncertain.

_Now's the time to think about it.  
><em>  
>Kyoya felt sick again. He rushed to the bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing cold water on his face. Images of Tamaki laughing, his best friend. The void he filled. <em>He's an annoyance.<em>

_He's someone I can't bear to live without._

He slammed a fist hard down on the marble counter of his bathroom sink. _This has been getting out of hand. Six months, and I can't help but feel sickened whenever the mere mention of them comes up_. Not that he hated Haruhi. He admired her for standing out from the crowd. Her hard work and good judgment were things he respected. Her ability to put up with all the nonsense the other hosts had put her through. But those were the things that also stole Tamaki's heart.

The dark-haired teen swallowed and let out a forced breath. Quickly he changed clothing to a dress shirt and black slacks with leather shoes. He didn't care what he looked like right now, he just needed to go over there and get it over with. Kyoya knew if he could get through this, he could get through another six months, and then another.

He could get over those light, optimistic eyes and charming grin, blond, wavy hair that stood out from the rest of them. The way he reached out to Kyoya in ways other people couldn't. The way Kyoya was close to transparent in his eyes. He couldn't let him leave so easily.

But Kyoya was better than this, to be wallowing over a mere crush, on a _male_, too. He felt disgusted with himself. He had to break off those ties before they became more. It was decided. As soon as they graduated and went their separate ways, he would cut off all relations with the Suoh boy. Out of sight, out of mind...

The teen went back into the washroom to brush his teeth and fix his disheveled black hair. After that he grabbed his cell phone and took the stairs down to the main hall, where a housemaid offered him breakfast. He turned it down, his appetite turned off for this morning. Instead he called for the car to pull up front.

As it drove away, Kyoya stared out the dark tinted glass of his car window. He sighed and glanced back at his phone, remembering the melody that played whenever Tamaki called. He could trace the notes; feel the keys underneath the tips of his fingers.

Six months, and he'll forget the song completely.


	2. Chapter 2

A glare flashed upon Kyoya's lenses as the car came to a slow stop, pulling up to the front of the ballroom Tamaki had reserved for the event. The building was familiar to the Ootori boy; he remembered the idiotic blond showing him a picture of the place on his laptop when he was preparing for this weeks, no, _months _before. His eyes didn't move from their stare until the chauffeur opened the door for Kyoya. He looked up at the man and then back down. Quickly he adjusted his glasses before piling out of the leather interior, brushing off the creases from his dress shirt.

The driver tipped his hat and drove away, leaving Kyoya to take the marble steps into the ornate-looking building. The venue suited Tamaki well, standing in all its ivory glory and unhindered flawless structure. The dark-haired boy thought of this as he pulled the door open. A slightly older woman in a business suit and pencil skirt directed him to which room the Suoh event was taking place.

He thanked her with his faux-polite nice-guy smile and proceeded to follow the woman's directions. Past the large staircase in the main hall was a large fountain with numerous angelic-like sculptures adorning the scenery. It practically screamed European cultures, which is what made it so intriguing. If Kyoya didn't know better he would've mistaken the place for the palace of King Louis XVI himself. After taking a moment to observe the over-the-top foundation he averted his eyes and shook his head.

_That idiot._

Finally he found the doors leading into the ballroom. The two main doors were slightly ajar, allowing Kyoya to scan the room before he came in. The first people he saw were Haninozuka-sempai and Morinozuka-sempai having a conversation with the caterers, making sure everything they ordered would be here on time. The Hitachiin twins were in charge of decorations and design of the room of course, and they were deep into their work making last minute preparations, and possibly hiding some well-thought out pranks for their tono to fall victim of.

_This is just like the club..._

As he walked into the room, he was greeted by his fellow club members and he returned the greeting with an uninterested "hello," since putting on a smile for them wouldn't benefit him at all. His gray-colored eyes flickered to the boy in a light gray suit, sitting at a piano bench across the room. His lavender orbs were focused intensely on a small pile of papers in his hands, reading them off in his head. As soon as the blond felt a set of eyes on him he looked up from the page, smiling grandly at the other.

"There you are," he said lightly, hugging Kyoya upon seeing him. The other rolled his eyes as he felt the French teen's embrace. _You may be turning eighteen next year but you still act like you're in elementary school. _

He pushed the blond off of him, careful not to be too rough with the overly-sensitive teen. "You're wasting time," Kyoya reminded him. "The guests will be here soon followed by Haruhi, am I not correct?" He sighed and took the pages of dance instructions and notes from Tamaki's hands.

"I believe my comprehension skills are probably more focused than yours, but shouldn't you be good at this type of thing? Based off my impressions you have a high intellect when it comes to music and things of that nature."

"I read over it a few times, and I think I understand it better now. I just need someone to practice with," he chuckled. Tamaki gestured to one of the musicians in the small classical band he booked to play and gave him the sheet music. The man nodded his head and sat down at the piano. "Whenever you're ready, sir."

Kyoya furrowed his brows at the other. _You're kidding me, right. _Downing his slight embarrassment, he hissed close to the blond's ear, "Couldn't you get a girl to do this?"

Tamaki blinked. "You mean one of the guests? I asked them to come at a specific time already. It'd be too bothersome to call them up now."

_That's a poor excuse,_the other spoke venomously in his head, casting his eyes off to the side.

"Okay, I think we're ready to start," Tamaki beamed, giving the man at the piano a thumbs up. As he started the piece, a hand was placed just on the small of his back and Kyoya tensed. This was something he did not expect. Kyoya was surprised by his own actions more than Tamaki's, since the host prince was so comfortable with the other. He let out a breath softly to slow his heartbeat to a regular pace. His eyes rushed back to Tamaki's face, his expression more focused on figuring out which steps went first. The blond's hand took Kyoya's gently and guided to where it was supposed to go.

"So her hand goes here, Kyoya. On my shoulder, and then our hands are held together with the other." Tamaki instructed aloud so he could remember better. The dark-haired teen swallowed, but on the outside remained calm and composed as he followed what the blond had said. "Step right, two-three-four, one…" he repeated as the music played, the orchestra following in backing the piano playing.

Tamaki's eyelids were lowered as he watched their feet, making his long lashes appear more prominently. Kyoya tried not to stare; he tried to focus on the dancing and the words the blond was saying but nothing processed. Thoughts of the other flooded his brain until everything that was so neatly organized in his mind completely rearranged. If he were asked to speak right now, the words would come out an incomprehensible stutter. He ripped his vision from Tamaki's complexion, peeved that he allowed himself to become completely out-of-focus. The light-haired teen took notice of his distant expression and moved his hand from Kyoya's back to lightly touch his chin so he faced him.

He flashed a smile. "Hey. Always look at your dance partner with interest. You should know that already from the club, mommy dear."

Kyoya's brows knit closer together as he bit the inside of his lip until it nearly bled.

_Damn it all..._

As they turned and made their way around the ballroom floor, the dark-haired teen found any excuse not to look Tamaki in the eyes while they danced. Kyoya could do anything but relax. His moves appeared more awkward and stiff than when he was dancing with some random girl at the host club.

This was _Tamaki,_though. His first true friend. One of the first people who saw through his façade, the façade that allowed him to so easily manipulate anyone he came in contact with and reap the benefits. Even when Tamaki was shown Kyoya's ugly true nature, he simply smirked and shrugged it off. The blond was a constant reminder that Kyoya wasn't all ulterior motives and good impressions. That there was something else in the dark-haired teen, that if he tried it didn't always have to be about becoming the next in line for the head of the Ootori family. He wasn't just the 'product of perfect breeding.' He wasn't only in it for himself. And Kyoya saw this as a fault. Loving Tamaki… was a weakness.

His father had told him early on growing up all weaknesses and faults must be either expunged or corrected. Notes played all around him, his heart quickened. _You're ruining things,_ Kyoya chided himself sternly. _Remember, the only reason Tamaki is your friend is so the Ootori family could have good ties with the Suoh family. It's strictly business. You didn't have to go this far and title him as best friend. You didn't have to dance with him today, or even show up. He has a girlfriend now. You should start looking for one as well. Whatever repulsive thoughts in your head about him, they should be properly disposed of. It's not in your favor to mess things up today._

_…Six damn months with her!_

Just then he ceased moving and removed his arms slowly from the blond's; his jaw was clenched tightly. The music continued to play on, like a soundtrack to a movie. Worried lavender eyes fixated on him as Tamaki pulled his arms back. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, tilting his head. "What's wrong, Kyoya?"

_What's wrong,_ he repeated bitterly inside his head. _Fuck, everything's wrong. It really is your fault for wanting to be around me. If you weren't always so damn persistent…_

He kept silent and spun on his heel towards the hall where the backroom was. His legs worked mechanically, his glasses hiding the resentment in his eyes. In the backroom he found the men's room and walked to the sink's mirror. As he stared back at himself he saw he was beginning to look flushed, from their physical exhaustion or Tamaki's words playing over and over in his head. _"Show interest."_

Kyoya removed his glasses and splashed water like he did just that morning, this time removing the bitter salt on his face. Patting it dry with a towel, he readjusted his glasses and walked back out towards the backroom. Not wanting to face anyone, he sat on one of the backroom couches and crosses his legs, slumping in his seat. It wasn't something he normally did, but looking proper was the least of his problems.

"Kyoya?" a voice sounded from further away.

_Shit._

The blond stepped into the room in his gray suit, eyes staring at him in utter confusion. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"It wasn't anything; I was tired so I went to the restroom to freshen up," Kyoya lied, shrugging his shoulders for effect. Tamaki didn't buy it. His lips pulled to a frown as he walked over and took a seat beside the dark-haired teen.

"I… don't think you're telling me the truth," the blond said quietly, staring at his hands. He lowered his head, playing with the hem of his expensive-looking attire.

The other simply scoffed. "Why would I lie?"

"I dunno," Tamaki sighed, turning his head to face him. "You tell me."

Pent-up emotion bubbled inside Kyoya. He cursed inwardly. Every time he was with this person the feelings became more and more. He was beginning to think that this type of thing didn't go away so easily. But what was he to do, anyway? Forced to dance with him on _his girlfriend's_ anniversary, moving together with _his girlfriend's_favorite song.

"Do you love her?" The words slipped out miserably before Kyoya could stop them or even think about it. Tamaki couldn't see behind his friend's lenses but his eyes grew wide. _What the hell am I doing! _He screamed.

"Do I… love Haruhi?" the blond repeated, looking even more confused if that were possible. "Of course I do."

Kyoya's stomach dropped despite himself.

"She makes me very happy. I was probably in love with her much longer before I realized it," he chuckled nervously, bringing his hand back to rub the back of his neck.

"…Why are you asking so suddenly?"

Kyoya wanted nothing more than to turn invisible right then and there. He lowered his head, his fist clenching to a ball as he took in Tamaki's words.

"It's nothing. I was just curious." He said in a strangely calm, accommodating tone. It took all this power not to appear as tense as he was on the inside. Has he always been this possessive other the blond? What was different? Why the hell would he care?

"Kyoya, really, if anything's wrong," Tamaki leaned in to show compassion towards the dark-haired teen. "You can tell me. Is it your father again? What did he say to you?"

"Shut up," he muttered under his breath, feeling the gap between them lessen more and more. His face grew warmer as he winced at his perfectly beautiful pools of lavender Kyoya had been oh-so familiarized with. He could never figure out how they could pierce right through him, right through the heart.

It happened so quickly.

Kyoya closed the gap, crushing their lips together, their meeting and parting unprepared. Tamaki's eyes widened; Kyoya closed his. What fazed Kyoya was that the blond kissed back. Without thought he then put a hand on Tamaki's arm, drawing him forward possessively. If the kiss ended soon, the blond would want to talk. Just the idea of what he would say frightened the black-haired teen, so he drew out the kiss longer. Surprisingly Tamaki became more aggressive as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Kyoya took all his resentment and passion and focused it all in that kiss. Right now this was the only thing on his mind. Haruhi, his father, the host club, the party… were tucked away in the back of his mind for him to mourn and regret later. _Just let me have this kiss._

It ended quickly as well.

Tamaki realized what he was doing and removed his lips from Kyoya's, taken aback. He tried to speak, but the words didn't come to him. He looked away, never so distraught and confused in his life.

Kyoya wanted to walk out right now. This was unplanned. Normally for everything the teen would have a hidden agenda; everything would be written out in his little black book and everything would go accordingly. He just felt exposed. Acting simply on impulses and feelings, he soon discovered that simple kiss would crush his chances completely. Tamaki would tell everyone, and his reputation would be shattered. Not only for kissing a male, but for kissing him on his anniversary with his girlfriend. Six months was all he could handle.

The tension from his body was released but replaced with pain. He felt ashamed for doing this to Tamaki. It'd be in everyone's interests if he left.

He began to rise from his seat when he felt the familiar touch on his arm. Tamaki didn't speak, didn't look at Kyoya in the eyes but just nodded his lowered head no. It was too vast of an action for Kyoya to interpret, but he sat back down again and waited over the silence that felt like an eternity.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the feedback so far, everyone :3 I really appreciate it! The more reviews I get, the more I'm motivated to write, hahah. <em>(Is supposed to be doing an essay.)<em> Whoops. :')


End file.
